nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
New Fantasy World Project (Terra) Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about (The World of Terra) that since (July) (2009) : Check out our Community Forums Contents ( ) What's new * 07-08-09 - This wiki is created! * 07-13-09 - Over 100 articles reached! * 07-16-09 - Over 150 articles reached! * 07-30-09 - Over 200 pages! * 08-12-09 - Over 250 Pages!! * 08-28-09 - OVER 300 PAGES!!! * 09-05-09 - Over 350 pages! * 09-15-09 - Over 400 pages! * 09-28-09 - Over 450 pages! * 10-07-09 - 500 pages reached! * 11-01-09 - 550 pages reached! * 11-09-09 - 600 pages reached! * 11-30-09 - 650 pages reached! On the road to one thousand and the ideas are still flowing! * 12-18-09 - 700 pages reached! Lets hope for 750 for New Years! * 12-31-09 - 750 pages reached! Happy New Year. (Page 750 = Vira-Lorr) * 01-09-10 - 800 pages reached! * 01-16-10 - 850 pages reached! (Page 850 = Kay Aronde Fiamatta) * 01-28-10 - 900 pages reached! (Page 900 = Linear Train System) * 02-09-10 - Added community forums * 02-12-10 - 950 pages reached! (Page 950 = OURSI) * 02-24-10 - 1000 pages reached! (Page 1000 = The World). We are preparing some kind of special surprise to celebrate this, may be a while before any of you see it though. * 03-02-10 - Ash's Birthday! Congratz to one of The World's founders. * 03-14-10 - 1050 pages reached! Page 1050 is Alidee Kaphisilla! * 04-09-10 - 1100 pages reached! Page 1100 is Celestia! * 04-25-10 - 1150 pages reached! Page 1150 is Helia Ordin! * 05-09-10 - 1200 pages reached! Page 1200 is Shayna, the mother of all Shadows! * 05-21-10 - 1250 pages reached! Page 1250 is Anonymous! * 05-20-10 - 1300 pages reached! Page 1300 is Serin! * 07-08-10 - ONE YEAR OLD AND 1350 with Iron Valor! * 08-23-10 - 1400 pages reached! Page 1400 is Mythology of The World! * 09-30-10 - 1450 pages reached! Page 1450 is Millenear! * 10-31-10 - 1500 pages reached! Page 1500 is Maetel Lilty. * For November, Xewleer will attempt to write a 50,000 word novel for the world! Let's all wish him luck! * 01-01-11 - Happy New Year! Let's hope for another successful year! * 02-07-11 - 1550 pages reached! Page 1550 is Heaven's Divide. * 04-09-11 - Big announcement upcoming, Phase I of III complete. * 06-01-11 - 1600 pages reached! Star Steel. * 10-21-11 - 1650 pages reached! Estellion-Midworld War. * 12-25-11 - Merry Christmas! * 01-01-12 - Happy New Year! * 01-14-12 - 1700 pages reached! REIN. * 03-02-12 - Happy Birthday to Quatrevav35 or Ashe, one of the founders. * 03-15-12 - 1750 pages achieved! Lucky number 1750 is the World Eaters anti-world government organization. * 06-21-12 - 1800 pages achieved! Gram Mark. * 12-25-12 - Merry Christmas, we're not dead! * 01-01-13 - Happy New Year! * 02-12-13 - 1850 pages achieved! Mireille Di Lilty/Bathory Altair begin the Doubt the World story arc! * 04-11-13 - 1900 pages achieved! Imagine Goddess. * 06-26-13 - 1950 pages achieved! Rumi Black. * 02-26-16 - 2000 pages achieved! We setup the Lascardia factor! Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Latest activity __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse